Forgetfulness
by silverstar666
Summary: Sakura continúa esperando a Shaoran... un día llega una carta desde Hong-Kong, de Shaoran, dice que ya no le escribirá mas... pero es por una razón, y ella lo interpreta mal. Nuevas cartas. Mucho romance (mucho pastel XDD) S+S. Dejad review!!


                                                               **FORGETFULNESS                      **

- Buenos días Sakura!! - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Oh ! Buenos días Tomoyo –le contestó Sakura con cara triste, mientras se sentaba en su pupitre 

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- Ay! Es que hace tanto tiempo que... Shaoran–dijo en un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos-

se marchó, y aunque nos escribimos lo echo mucho de menos

- Sakura... no estés tan triste... él te dijo que volvería ¿no?

Sakura solo afirmó con la cabeza

- Shaoran siempre cumple sus promesas... no lo recuerdas?... Además a él no le gustaría verte tan triste –dijo intentando animarla 

Esas palabras le habían dado esperanzas, porque sabia que Tomoyo era una buena amiga y nunca le mentiría, y menos en ese tema. 

-(Suspiro) Sí, tienes razón –contestó con una falsa sonrisa, y se dijo para si misma_- no le gustaría verme triste, tengo que animarme, tengo que hacerlo por él._

Tomoyo, veía la forzada sonrisa de su amiga, sabia que en el fondo estaba muy afectada.

Cuando se acabaron las clases, Sakura, como ya era costumbre, hizo un pequeño recorrido, por el parque del rey pingüino, por el santuario de Tsukimine,... acordándose así de su Shaoran, y de sus frágiles recuerdos. Cuando llegó a casa...

-YA ESTOY EN CASA!! –dijo gritando 

Después de quitarse los patines, se fijó que en la mesa del recibidor había un paquete para ella. Cuando lo cogió entre sus manos se estremeció, venia de Hong-Kong. 

Miró el remitente. Se le iluminaron los ojos, como siempre que recibía algo de Shaoran. 

El paquete era bastante pesado y grueso. Rápidamente subió a su cuarto, donde estaba sola y lo abrió. Del interior del paquete salió una cinta de cassette y un sobre. Primero abrió el sobre, era una carta escrita a mano por Shaoran. 

En esta, le explicaba que antes de leer el otro sobre mas pequeño (que estaba dentro del grande), escuchara la grabación, que era una selección de canciones de amor, pero que había una muy especial dedicada solo para ella. También le decía que la echaba de menos, pero que no se preocupara, que se volverían a ver... algún día.

Sakura no sabia si escuchar la cinta, pero al final lo hizo. Había canciones como: Super duper love love days, Yoru no uta, It's my life, Tomoe, una canción de San Valentín..., pero cuando llegó a la última canción, le extraño. 

No conocía la melodía, pero, con solo oír la primera frase del cantante (un chico), toda ella se puso pálida, aunque su corazón latía con mas fuerza a cada palabra. No había sentido cantar jamás a Shaoran, pero estaba segura de que era él el cantante.

Era una canción llamada _Ki__ ni naru aitsu (tenéis que escucharla, es muy divertido oír la voz original de Shaoran ^0^)_, _aquello a Sakura le pareció precioso. La escuchó varias veces, pero siempre acababa llorando. _

Un rato después, se acordó del pequeño sobre. Lo abrió, y dentro encontró un papel doblado cuidadosamente, empezó a leerlo. Era un poema:

_Se muy bien que desde mi ventana_

_Yo no puedo llegar donde estas tu_

_Pero en las estrellas veo reflejada_

_La dulce luz de tu mirada_

Las quiero alcanzar 

_Porque te quiero rogar_

_Que me digas que me quieres_

_y__ no separarnos jamás_

_Para mi dulce Sakura_

_                                                                                  No te voy a olvidar nunca_

A Sakura de nuevo, unas lagrimas le cruzaron la cara, también había una nota la final del papel:

_Nota: Lo siento Sakura pero esta es mi última carta que te llevará el cartero_

Esto le sentó fatal

-¿_Porqué me enviará todas esas preciosas canciones y ese poema, para luego decirme que no me llegaría ninguna otra carta suya? –pensó_

Se tiró en la cama y lloró, cogida al osito, a su querido osito, su único recuerdo de amor, de su amor. 

Cuando llegó Tôuya y la llamó para bajar, nadie le contestó. Decidió subir a ver que le pasaba a su hermana. La encontró tendida en su cama, dormida, agarrando a su osito gris, y a su lado la carta de ese sujeto, ese mocoso al que no soportaba y que hacia llorar a Sakura. 

La cogió y la leyó. Eso hizo ponerle aun mas furioso, y saber que no volvería a llegar ninguna otra carta suya, por un lado le alegró, pero por otra parte, le supo mal por Sakura, porque estaría muy triste y eso lo sabia.

_-Seguro que dentro de un tiempo lo olvidará –pensó- _ese era un don nadie... y me quería quitar a Sakura_ –continuó- tampoco lo hubiera dejado –esto último lo dijo en voz alta sin querer, pero no despertó a Sakura_

-A quien no hubieses dejado hacer que? –se oyó una voz

-¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ? –gritó

-¡¡Sssshhh!!! No grites que la vas a despertar... Soy yo Kero!

-¡Ah! El peluche!

-QUE NO SOY UN PELU... 

Iba a terminar la frase, pero Tôuya lo agarró, y lo sacó de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Kero le mordió el dedo

-¡¡Aaaaaauuu!! ¡¡¿Porque me muerdes peluche?!! –gritó mientras lo dejaba 

-NO SOY UN PELUCHE Y ME ESTABAS ASFIXIANDO!!! (Tôuya: ¬¬) 

(Silencio)

-¿Por cierto que decías dentro de la habitación? –le preguntó Kero

-¿Aun no lo sabes?

- Saber ¿el que? –dijo sorprendido

- Que ese mocoso... va a dejar por fin de molestar a Sakura –dijo con una sonrisa 

-¿Que? OoO  Y tu como lo sabes?

- He leído su carta

- QUE HAS HECHO QUE? Si Sakura se entera...(ooÛ)A mi no me deja que me acerque a su correspondencia... y menos a la de ese mocoso 

- Si tu no se lo dices tampoco se tiene que enterar...

- No se lo diré... a cambio de un delicioso flan, y de que me cuentes que decía la carta (^^)

- Esta bien, te voy a contar lo que decía la carta...

- Y el flan?

-Mmmm... También te lo daré (Kero: *u*)

Los dos bajaron, y mientras Kero comía, Tôuya le contaba lo de la carta. Kero también se alegró por una parte y se sintió mal por otra (aunque no lo reconoció)

Un rato después, el teléfono sonó. Era Tomoyo que llamaba para saber como estaba Sakura, la había visto muy afectada esa mañana, mas que de costumbre. Tôuya le contestó que estaba dormida pero que si quería podía ir y que la despertaría cuando llegase. 

Tomoyo llegó, pero Sakura aun seguía dormida. Aprovechó para grabarla, estaba muy dulce abrazando al osito. Un rato después decidió despertarla. No lo pudo hacer. Lo intentó varias veces, pero no lo consiguió. Eso la asustó bastante, llamó a Kero. Él también lo intentó, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. De repente se dio cuenta, de que cerca había una carta de Clow... estaba muy cerca... 

- Está en el cuerpo de Sakura!! La ha poseído!! –gritó Kero alarmado- Como es posible? Todas las cartas han sido capturadas y transformadas!! –gritó Kero

- Pues tu lo tendrías que saber si eres el guardián no? 

-¬¬, ya se llamaremos a Yue!!

Tomoyo llamó desde su móvil a Yue, este acudió rápidamente, para ver que le pasaba a su señora. Entró por la ventana, para no asustar a Tôuya.

- Que le pasa a Sakura? –dijo con su seriedad característica 

- No lo sabemos, no podemos despertarla!!

- Que no podéis despertarla? –dijo un poco sorprendido

- Si, lo hemos intentado todo pero no funciona –dijo Kero- y además siento una carta de Clow!

- Pero si las cartas ya han estado capturadas, y transformadas –dijo mas sorprendido todavía

- Por eso te hemos llamado –contestó Tomoyo muy preocupada por Sakura

- Si. Tu tienes idea de lo que puede ser? –preguntó Kero

Yue se acercó a la cama de Sakura, y le tocó la frente, estaba muy caliente, seguramente tenía fiebre, luego le abrió los ojos con sus blancos dedos. 

- Está inconsciente –dijo con tranquilidad- pero...

-INCONSCIENTE!!?? –gritaron Tomoyo y Kero al mismo tiempo

- Pero para ayudarla, tenemos que saber que lo provocó

Los tres quedaron pensativos unos momentos. 

-YA LO SE!! –afirmó Kero

- Dinos que! –dijo Tomoyo mientras cogía a Kero

-AHH!! Que me ahogas!! OoO

- Uy! Perdona! ^^U –cuando lo soltaba

-¬¬u Si, mirad –dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio- hoy ha llegado una carta de ese mocoso, y Tôuya, que la ha leído, me ha contado que en la carta decía que no volvería a enviarle ninguna otra carta suya

-A ver Kero, déjame ver la carta –dijo Tomoyo

Tomoyo leyó la carta, el poema y la nota, no escuchó la cinta porque haría demasiado ruido, y Tôuya podría subir, finalmente dijo

- Seguramente, SÍ, fue por esta carta que se puso así... aunque la interpretó mal

- Que quieres decir? –preguntó extrañado Kero

- Es que lo prometí... prometí que no lo contaría a nadie –dijo Tomoyo apartando la vista

- Que no contarías que? Y a quien?

- Lo siento no puedo... solo te puedo decir que esta carta ha provocado todo esto

- Pero porque no pued...

- Déjala, una promesa es muy importante, no tenemos que forzarla –le dijo Yue a Kero

- Gracias –le contestó Tomoyo

- Bueno está bien, pero como la despertaremos? –preguntó Kero

- Lo difícil no será despertarla... –dijo Yue

- Que? –preguntó Kero

- No os preocupéis, ella sola se despertará por la mañana, pero...

- Pero... que? –volvió a preguntar Kero

- Pero cuando se despierte mañana, se habrá olvidado de la persona que ella mas quiere, porque...

- Que? Se va a olvidar de Shaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo alarmada

- Si, porque ella lo ha decidido así

- Que? Que lo ha decidido? –preguntó Kero

- Si la carta "The forgetfulness" (joe!! con el verbo ese ^^U), o sea, olvido, se apoderó de ella, y seguramente deseó no haber conocido jamás a ese chico...

- Sakura nunca hubiera renunciado así a sus sentimientos - dijo Tomoyo muy convencida

-A veces esta carta, obliga un poco a hacer olvidar algo, aunque la persona no quiera... 

- Y porque ha aparecido ahora? –preguntó Kero

- Seguramente, fue por eso, de que nunca le volvería a llegar ninguna otra carta de Shaoran

- Y como podemos sacarle la carta?

- No podemos... Nosotros no podemos hacer nada... Tiene que ser ella la que quiera recuperar sus recuerdos –dijo Yue

- Y como podemos ayudarla? –preguntó Tomoyo

- Solo hay una persona que pueda ayudarla...

- Quien? –preguntó Kero, aunque no quería oír la respuesta

- Shaoran –le confirmó Tomoyo

Kero se desesperó al sentir ese nombre, pero comprendía que era el único que podía ayudarla. Yue se fue al igual que Tomoyo, Kero se quedó despierto, cuidando de que a Sakura no le pasara nada.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó como cada mañana para ir al colegio, pero se encontraba diferente, como si le faltara una parte, aunque no se preocupó.

Como todos los días, bajó a desayunar, y Tôuya la molestó. Llegó al colegio tarde, como siempre y Tomoyo le preguntó varias veces como se encontraba, la dejó un poco confundida con tanta pregunta. Pocos momentos después, sonó el timbre y entró el profesor

- Buenos días!! Todos a sus sitos!! –los alumnos se sentaron y empezaron la clase – Hoy les tengo preparada una sorpresa...

- Que será? –le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo que solo se encogió de espaldas

- En su clase va a haber un nuevo alumno... –continuó el profesor- Ya puedes pasar –le habló a alguien que estaba en la puerta

Un chico alto, de pelo y ojos café, entró

-SHAORAN!! –gritó toda la clase, menos Sakura 

- Parece que ya se conocen... –dijo el profesor

- Quien es? Parece que todos lo conocen... –dijo Sakura

Tomoyo solo la miró, un poco preocupada por la reacción que podría tener Shaoran y recordó las palabras de Yue _"Cuando despierte, olvidará a la persona que ella mas quiere"_

 -A ver donde te vas a sentar? –le dijo el profesor

- Puedo allí? –dijo señalando detrás de Sakura

- Claro, detrás de Kinomoto

- Que? Aquí? Pero si no lo conozco!!

A Shaoran aquella reacción lo confundió un poco

- Hola Sakura, te lo prometí... –le dijo con una sonrisa

- Perdona, pero yo no te conozco –dijo apartando la vista

Shaoran estaba estupefacto

- _Como que no me conoce? Pero si le dije que la quería? Y ella vino a despedirse al aeropuerto... además tiene mi osito... y las cartas que nos hemos enviado!!_

Aquellos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Shaoran muchas veces durante aquella mañana. Tomoyo vio la expresión que tuvo y se preocupó por lo que podía llegar a pensar de Sakura.

Ya en el recreo, Shaoran se acercaba donde estaban las chicas, y Tomoyo que lo había visto, lo interceptó antes de que llegara.

- Shaoran, tengo que hablar contigo... es sobre Sakura... – le dijo no muy fuerte para que solo él pudiese oírlo

- Si, yo iba ahora a hablar con ella... –dijo 

- No! Ahora... ella no te puede recordar... –le dijo apartando la vista

-QUE? - gritó

Tomoyo lo cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente

- Que has querido decir con... que no me recuerda? –le preguntó preocupado

- Pues eso... que los recuerdos que tenia ella de ti, los ha olvidado... aunque...

-QUE? No puede ser!! ¿Como es posible?

- Es culpa de una carta de Clow llamada "The Forgetfulness" (ya estamos otra vez!! ^^u) 

- ¿Una carta de Clow? Nunca había oído hablar de la carta olvido...  

- Ayer recibió una carta tuya, diciendo que nunca volverías a enviarle otra carta... ella lo interpretó mal y cuando se durmió no pudimos despertarla. Yue nos dijo que ella sola se despertaría pero que olvidaría a la persona que ella mas quiere... y esa persona eres tu Shaoran

- Y yo no puedo ayudarla?

- Quizas... he pensado que... 

RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!

El timbre sonó y no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura la cogió y se la llevó

Durante el resto del día, Shaoran estuvo pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo, y en como podía ayudar a Sakura a recuperar sus recuerdos, decidió que lo mas apropiado seria hablar con ella

Tomoyo se llevó a Sakura a su casa, para explicarle junto con Kero, todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos 4 años, ya que ese era el tiempo que había olvidado, aunque se acordaba de utilizar las cartas y de transformar el bastón.

Estuvieron toda la tarde, explicándoselo, aunque mencionaron a Shaoran varias veces, ella ni se inmutó.

Sakura salió de casa de Tomoyo, ya que se empezaba a hacer tarde. Cuando estaba caminado rumbo a su casa, sola, en su interior, notó una extraña sensación, como si algo importante tuviese que pasar. Cuando llegó delante de los columpios del parque del rey pingüino, encontró a un chico que parecía esperar a alguien.

- Sakura –le habló

- Si? Tu eres el chico nuevo no? Te llamabas Li?

- Si, pero llámame Shaoran... Sakura por favor tengo que hablar contigo

- No se si nos conocemos bastante como para llamarte por el nombre...

- Yo no lo creo... la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que nos conocemos...

- Que? –preguntó Sakura confundida

- Mira Sakura, yo recuerdo muchas cosas que tu, has olvidado... –dijo cerrando los ojos

- De... de que estas hablando?

- Primero te diré que se que tu eres maestra de cartas y que conozco a Kero y a Yue

-QUE? Pero tu... como lo sabes? –dijo muy sorprendida

- Hace unos 4 años, si no me equivoco, yo vine desde Hong-Kong, para capturar las cartas, pero me encontré que tu ya lo estabas haciendo, así que rivalizamos para capturarlas...

- Yo no puedo acordarme de ti... Tomoyo te ha mencionado pero...

- Claro! Tomoyo!

- Que... que pasa con Tomoyo? –dijo alarmada

- Ella grabó todas tus hazañas en vídeo y creo que en algunos salgo yo!, quizás podría enseñártelos y que así te pudieras acordar...

- Pero no entiendo una cosa... si te fuiste... porque has vuelto?

Esta pregunta hizo ruborizar un poco a Shaoran (ya tardaba mucho no? ^^)

- Bueno... es que... tenia que volver... al lado de la persona... que yo mas quiero... –dijo no sin dificultad

- Pues esa persona debe de estar muy contenta de que hayas vuelto...

- En realidad... no se acuerda de mi... 

- No se acuerda de ti? –dijo sorprendida- Que no le dijiste lo que sentías?

- Si... pero no se acuerda de mi porque han hecho que me olvidara

- Es imposible olvidar a la persona a la que quieres!!

- Pues parece que no lo es... porque tu lo has hecho –dijo acercándosele un poco

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron a mas no poder

- Que yo he hecho que?

- Pues que tu me has olvidado... Sakura yo... –dijo acercándose un poco mas- Solo quería decirte que...

De repente de la nada salió una gran leona blanca, de ZARPAS muy afiladas que se abalanzó sobre ellos

-UNA CARTA DE CLOW!! CUIDADO!! –gritó Shaoran apartando a Sakura de la trayectoria 

de la leona.

Sakura casi cae, pero la leona no la tocó, por el contrario, a Shaoran casi se le cae encima, aunque le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla, de la que salió un poco de sangre.

- Sakura, transforma la llave!! –le gritó Shaoran

Sakura transformó la llave y utilizó "The Fly", para escapar. A Shaoran no le dio tiempo de liberar su espada y la leona saltó encima suyo. Rodaron unos metros y Shaoran pudo escapar, y liberar su espada, por fin

-DIOS DEL VIENTO, VEN EN MI AYUDA!

De la carta salió un remolino que atrapó a la leona, y sin querer a Sakura que pasaba por allí en ese momento

-NO A ELLA NO!!

Shaoran tuvo que detener el poder de la carta, y así liberar a la leona, que se dio un golpe contra el suelo, y a Sakura que empezó a precipitarse por la fuerza de la gravedad.

A Shaoran le dio el tiempo justo para coger a Sakura en brazos.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, vio que había caído encima de Shaoran, mas bien dicho, que la había salvado, ya que se encontraba entre sus brazos, de una caída mortal.

Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la leona y utilizó, "The shield" para protegerse ella y a su salvador, de las zarpas de la leona.

- Li!! Li!! Te has hecho daño? –preguntó preocupada

- No, tranquila, estoy... bien... –dijo con mucha dificultad y agarrándose el brazo con la mano derecha.

- No, no estas bien! Te has hecho esto, por mi culpa! Déjame ver el brazo!

Con cuidado Sakura, le quitó la chaqueta a Shaoran. Cuando vio parte de su camisa blanca, manchada de rojo, se asustó bastante.

- No te preocupes, solo es una herida que me hice hace poco, y que aun no está curada del todo.

- Pues no tenías que haberme cogido!! –le gritó Sakura

- No me importa hacerme daño por ti..

- Pero que estas diciendo?

- Sakura... yo sería capaz de morir por ti!!

- No digas tonterías Shaoran!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! –de repente el cuerpo de Sakura, empezó a brillar

- Que te pasa Sakura? –le preguntó muy preocupado Shaoran

- No... no lo se... me noto mas débil 

De repente el escudo desapareció, estaban indefensos ante esa leona. A Sakura le había bajado el poder mágico y por eso el escudo se quitó. Shaoran se puso delante de Sakura y la leona

- No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakura!! –le gritó

- Pero que estas haciendo? No ves que estas herido? –le dijo muy asustada

- No te preocupes por mi –y le dedicó una sonrisa

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la leona ya había vuelto a atacar. Se abalanzó sobre Shaoran, pero Sakura lo apartó a tiempo, y la leona cayó encima suyo, haciéndola ir a parar al duro suelo. 

Cuando la leona estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo, Shaoran se le tiró encima, y dieron varias vueltas por el suelo. Sakura aunque no se encontraba muy bien utilizó "The Time" para que Shaoran pudiese salir. No aguantó mucho y se desmayó unos momentos. La leona aprovechó para lanzársele encima. Shaoran anticipó los movimientos, y saltó, antes, encima de Sakura para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. 

Sakura de repente se vio envuelta en el abrazo de Shaoran, que la protegía de las garras de la leona que iban a parar a su espalda. A cada herida que la leona hizo a Shaoran en la espalda, Sakura empezó a sentir dolor, en su corazón, cada vez mas intenso. Su cuerpo brilló de nuevo. Aprovechó un momento que la leona paró, para capturarla con "The Freeze". 

La carta se convirtió en una antigua carta de Clow llamada "The Claw" (Zarpa)

Fue corriendo hasta Shaoran, para ver lo profundas que eran las heridas. Se le acercaba poco a poco, casi llorando, por lo que la carta le había hecho por su culpa.

Shaoran estaba tendido en el suelo, se le podían ver todas las heridas de la espalda, y toda la sangre que salía de ellas. Aunque no eran profundas, Sakura se asustó muchísimo. Primero no sabía que hacer, pero rápidamente reaccionó, al ver que se movía un poco.

- Li!! Li Shaoran!! Estas bien? –dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

- Sa... Sa... Sakura... gracias por preocuparte... tu estas bien? –dijo con dificultad mientras se giraba

- No.. no te preocupes por mi...

- Has... has atrapado la carta? –dijo sentándose a su lado   

- Si y todo gracias a ti, Shaoran –dijo sonriendo

De repente el cuerpo de Sakura volvió a brillar, y ella se desmayó en manos de Shaoran que la sostuvo, no sin dificultad.

Aunque Shaoran estaba muy débil, decidió llevar a Sakura a su casa. Se puso de pie como pudo, agarró a Sakura, por la parte alta de la espalda, y por debajo de las rodillas, y la llevó, muy lentamente por la calle.

Kero estaba muy preocupado, había notado una carta en el parque, y también había notado que la carta que llevaba Sakura, olvido, había perdido parte de sus poderes.

Cuando vio acercarse una sombra, muy lentamente, por la calle, su pequeño corazón dio un salto. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y se dirigió, hacia la sombra.

Al llegar se asustó muchísimo, veía a Sakura, casi sin ningún rasguño, en brazos de Shaoran, lleno de heridas, sangre y con la ropa destrozada. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, recuperó su forma original y los llevó, a los dos, hasta el cuarto de Sakura.    

Una vez allí, Shaoran dejó a Sakura en su cama y seguidamente, él cayó al suelo desmayado, por el esfuerzo que había acabado de hacer. 

Kero no sabía que hacer. Durante su ataque de histeria, Sakura se despertó. Se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama, empezó a pensar como había llegado hasta allí. Se giró un poco para ver a Kero, pero se encontró con Shaoran, estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas. 

- Él te ha llevado –dijo Kero no muy contento y aun nervioso

- Pero, si está lleno de heridas... como a podido...

- El mocoso, aunque estaba muy mal herido, te ha llevado en brazos, y cuando te ha dejado, se ha desmayado... –dijo mirándolo con pena

Sakura empezó a recordar, lo que Shaoran, había hecho por ella. Como la había ayudado, como la cogió al vuelo para que no se estrellase, como la había protegido con su cuerpo, para que la leona no le hiciera daño con las garras..., veía las heridas en el cuerpo de Shaoran, y las empezaba a sentir, como si fueran en el suyo propio. De repente su cuerpo, brilló, con mas fuerza que las otras veces 

- Tienes que capturar la carta ahora!!! –gritó Kero

Sakura no sabía de lo que hablaba Kero, pero recordó las palabras de Shaoran _"tu me has olvidado", _deseó no haber olvidado a Shaoran, con todas sus fuerzas. El corazón de Sakura empezó a brillar mucho más, toda la luz, se concentró en él, y de repente, en un haz de luz, apareció una carta, aun sin nombre. 

Sakura, la cogió con las dos manos, y la tocarla, la carta se transformó en "The Forgetfulness" (ya es la última vez que lo escribo pq me estoy mareando con tanta letra!! @º@)"olvido", se representaba como una mujer de espaldas, y tapándose los oídos. 

Sakura recuperó todos sus recuerdos, los de los últimos 4 años, que pasaron como una película ante sus ojos. Cuando despertó de su trance, volvió a ver a Shaoran, estaba allí tirado, lleno de sangre, heridas y la ropa destrozada.

Con la ayuda de Kero, lo pusieron sobre la cama de Sakura, de espaldas. Sakura fue a buscar el botiquín para curarle las heridas. Cuando entró de nuevo, Shaoran despertó.

- Estas bien Shaoran? –le preguntó Sakura muy tiernamente

- Sa... Sa... Sakura... que te pasa? 

-A mi? Nada... –le sonrió- vamos a curarte estas heridas...     

Shaoran se extrañó de que lo tratase tan familiarmente, puesto que lo había olvidado.

- Puede que te duela un poco –le dijo mientras le quitaba los restos de la camisa

Sakura, curó las heridas con todas las precauciones para no hacerle daño. Shaoran no se quejó ni un momento, estaba encantado que las suaves manos de Sakura, le recorriesen la espalda, aunque solo fuera para curarle las heridas. Cuando Sakura terminó de vendarlo, lo ayudó a darse la vuelta, para que estuviera mas cómodo. 

- Sakura... veras... yo... –dijo con dificultad

- Sssshhh!! –le puso un dedo en los labios- Ahora no debes hablar... estas aun muy débil... deberías intentar dormir

- Pero... y tu? –dijo intentando levantarse

- Por mi no te preocupes... tu eres el que debe descansar... duerme un poco –dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Sakura terminó la frase, los ojos de Shaoran se cerraron, se había vuelto a desmayar. Sakura lo acomodó mejor y lo tapó para que no tuviera frío. Cogió a Kero y se lo llevó, para que no lo molestase.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina. Sakura se fijó en la pizarra. Esta noche estaba sola, su padre estaba en un viaje y Tôuya, se quedaría a dormir en casa de Yukito (ya!! Seguro!! ¬¬...)

- Kero, ¿puede ser que haya otras cartas, que nunca fuesen capturadas? –le preguntó Sakura

- Puede que si... 

- Aunque no entiendo una cosa... como es que estas dos cartas han aparecido a la vez?

- No lo se Sakurita... debería preguntárselo a Yue –dijo elevándose un poco

- Porque no vas ahora? yo mientras cuidaré de Shaoran –dijo sonrojándose un poco   

- ¬¬ ya, ya lo que tu quieres, es quedarte a solas con él...

- YO?! OoO –dijo poniéndose aun más roja 

- No hace falta que lo ocultes... como sino te has librado de la carta olvido? ¬¬

(Sakura ^///^)

- Bueno... ya me voy... ¬¬

- Entreténte por el camino si quieres! (Kero, ¬¬U)

Kero se fue, y Sakura decidió ir a ver como estaba Shaoran. Cuando llegó, lo encontró en la misma situación que lo dejó. Mientras esperaba a que Shaoran se despertase, tomó un baño. 

Cuando entró de nuevo, nada había cambiado. Como no sabía que hacer y tampoco no era demasiado tarde, se dirigió a su equipo de música, y lo conectó. La cinta que había se puso en marcha. El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco al escuchar la primera canción, era la cinta que Shaoran le había enviado, se sentía feliz, de estar en el mismo lugar que él, en la misma habitación.

Se acercó a la cama, y se arrodilló a su lado. Con la mano, Sakura, le acarició el pelo, luego la pasó por la mejilla, aun manchada de sangre y terminó su recorrido tocándole, suavemente, los labios, y mordiéndose, un poco, los suyos. 

Puso su cabeza, sobre el pecho de Shaoran, podía oírle el corazón, era como si fuese al compás de la canción que estaba escuchando. Cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar suavemente.      

Cuando llegó a la última, su corazón volvió a exaltarse, era la canción que cantaba Shaoran. También la cantó.

Shaoran se despertó, aunque no se movió porqué notó un peso en su pecho, pero cuando entreabrió los ojos, se sorprendió, era Sakura, estaba con los ojos cerrados y cantando.

Cantando las canciones que él, le había enviado. Se puso un poco nervioso, cuando se oyó cantar, pero se controló. Al principio, solo movía los labios, pero poco a poco, fue cantando mas fuerte. Parecía que Sakura no se daba cuenta de que estaba despierto. 

Sakura aun cantaba, pero ya hacía rato que sabía, que Shaoran estaba despierto, porqué los latidos de su corazón, se habían acelerado bastante. Pero no se quiso levantar, estaba demasiado bien, continuaba con los ojos cerrados y cantando.

Shaoran, puso su mano en el sedoso pelo de Sakura, lo acarició varias veces, con los ojos cerrados, nunca lo había podido tocar, mientras lo hacía deseaba que se acordase de él.

Sakura, ya casi al final de la canción, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran tiernamente y enseñarle la carta.

- Ahora... ya te recuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa

Los ojos de Shaoran se iluminaron.

- Ya tienes... todos tus... recuerdos... otra vez? –dijo no sin dificultad

Sakura solo afirmó con la cabeza

- Necesitas algo? –dijo mientras se iba a levantar

-A ti... –le dijo cogiéndola de la mano- Mira... Sakura... yo te...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, los suaves labios de Sakura, se posaron en los de Shaoran, quedando él sorprendido, aunque feliz de saber que también lo quería.

Mientras se estaban besando, una de las cartas del libro empezó a brillar, y voló hasta donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran. Cuando estos se separaron, la vieron que se acercaba.

- Que carta es Sakura? –le preguntó Shaoran 

- No lo se... a ver... –Sakura cogió la carta y se la quedó mirando muy dulcemente

- Cual es?

Sakura solo giró la carta. Shaoran se sorprendió.

- "The Love"? Amor? –dijo mirando a Sakura y buscando una respuesta que ya sabía

- Si... –puso los ojos tiernos- mi amor por ti  (Oh!! Que bonito!! ^-^)

Otra carta salió del libro. Sakura también la cogió.

- "The Mirror" –dijo

La carta se manifestó, como una réplica de Sakura

- Ama, todas las cartas estamos muy contentas de que esté tan feliz

- Gracias –dijo Sakura- pero porque habéis salido?

- Es que hay dos de nosotras que se quieren disculpar

- Disculpar? –preguntó sorprendida

Una de las cartas empezó a flotar hasta donde estaba Sakura, ella la cogió, ya que la otra ya la tenía en mano.

- Ama son ellas las que se quieren disculpar -dijo señalando a olvido y a zarpa

- Pero, por que?

- Por haber hecho que se olvidara de quien usted ama mas en la vida...- Shaoran se sonrojó muchísimo (que extraño no? ^^), porqué notó que la carta se refería a él- y por haberles hecho daño

- No os preocupéis, no estoy enfadada... yo nunca podría enfadarme con mis cartas

- Olvido, dice que siente mucho haberla hecho sufrir, y zarpa haberles hecho daño físico

- No importa... pero puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, mi ama

-¿Por qué me poseyó "The Forgetfulness?(esta si que es la última vez que lo escribo!!! ¬¬)

¿Y que relación tiene con "The Claw"? 

- Bueno... olvido dice que lo hizo porqué usted, mi ama, estaba sufriendo mucho, quería ayudarla, y de paso, hacerle sufrir a él –dijo mirando a Shaoran

- Pues consiguió su propósito –le contestó él

- La carta zarpa, apareció para probarle a él

- Probarme? –dijo Shaoran

- Si, era la prueba para comprobar si su amor –dijo mirándolo - era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, aunque usted mi ama no se acordara de él.

- Pero las heridas podrían haber sido peores y... –no continuó porque sus ojos empezaban a empañarse de lágrimas

- Ya te dije que yo sería capaz de morir por ti –le dijo Shaoran, secándole, la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

- Nosotras tampoco lo hubiéramos permitido, ya que él es...

- La persona que más quiero –acabó la frase Sakura y haciendo poner mas que rojo a Shaoran

- Ya lo entiendo... no hace falta que os preocupéis... solo queríais ayudarme –les dijo a las dos cartas

Olvido y Zarpa, volvieron al libro

- Ama, si no tiene ninguna otra duda volveré a mi forma de carta

- No espera... quiero hacerte otra pregunta

- Diga, la escucho

- Por que ha salido "The Love" del libro?

- Por dos cosas

- Dos? –preguntó Shaoran

- Si, una porque estaba contenta de que usted mi ama, y su verdadero amor, volvieran a estar juntos 

Shaoran volvió a enrojecer cuando oyó, amor verdadero (extraño? ^^U)

- Y la otra? –preguntó Sakura

- Bueno, ella me ha dicho que él ya lo descubrirá

- Que yo lo descubriré? –dijo un confundido Shaoran

- Si... dice que la fuerza del amor puede con todo, hasta con las más profundas heridas –dicho esto, espejo volvió a su forma de carta, y ella y Amor, volvieron al libro   

- Que habrá querido decir con eso? –se preguntó Sakura

Shaoran no contestó, solo puso la mano en su espalda

- No... no lo puedo creer... –dijo sorprendido

- Que... que te pasa? –preguntó preocupada Sakura

- Quítame las vendas, por favor

- Pero se volverán a abrir las heridas...

- No lo creo

- Que?

- Por favor... hazlo

Sakura le quitó las vendas a Shaoran. Cuando vio su espalda, casi le da un ataque.

- Tus... tus... tus heridas... ya no... están!! –dijo estupefacta

- Seguro que ha sido la carta Amor –se dijo para si – Gracias Sakura – le dijo poniéndole la mano en la mejilla- gracias por curarme   

- Perdona... pero que estas diciendo?

- Tu carta Amor, me ha curado las heridas

Entonces Sakura entendió que la fuerza de su amor, era capaz de curar las heridas de quien ella mas quería

- Esto Sakura... tienes algo de ropa... que yo... pueda ponerme? Es que... me has visto bien?

Sakura despertó de su trance, miró a Shaoran de arriba a bajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo, lleno se sangre seca y barro por todos lados, se puso roja al ver tal escena, ver tantas partes de Shaoran que nunca había contemplado (SOLO SU TORSO!!!, no penséis mal!!! ¬¬...)  

- Cla... cla... claro... si quieres puedes usar la ducha... –dijo girándose de golpe- voy a ir al desván... a buscar algo de mi hermano... que sea... de tu talla

- Gra... gra... gracias –tartamudeó- voy... a... la... ducha –se levantó y pasó por delante de Sakura, que se ruborizó aun mas al verlo

Sakura fue al desván, le costó bastante tiempo encontrar ropa que fuera de la talla de Shaoran, ya que pensaba una y otra vez en él, en esa imagen..., pero al final lo consiguió.

Shaoran, por su parte, fue a la ducha, sabía que hacía poco que Sakura había estado allí, porque cuando le tocó el pelo, lo tenía un poco húmedo, y también lo sabía porqué, sentía su olor.

Sakura bajó con la ropa que encontró, pasó por delante del baño pero se dirigía a su habitación

-SHAORAN!!! TE DEJO LA ROPA QUE ENCONTRÉ EN MI... –dijo gritando pero no pudo terminar la frase, al encontrárselo en su habitación, envuelto en una toalla amarilla y con el pelo mojado y rebelde (que escena!! OoO!!). 

Sakura se sonrojó a mas no poder, y se giró repentinamente. Shaoran por su parte no es que estuviera muy normal, que digamos...

- Eeee... esto... Shaoran... te dejo la... la... ropa... aquí... –dijo dejándola encima de la cama, pero sin girarse

- Gra... gra... gracias... pero no hace falta que... –Tartamudeó con un hilo de voz

- Vo... voy a pre... preparar... algo de... comer... –dijo saliendo a toda prisa

Sakura estaba muy roja, tanto como los tomates que estaba cortando, para hacer la cena. 

Poco después, Shaoran que estaba muy nervioso, bajó las escaleras, pero en uno de los escalones, resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza con otro eslabón y dio un beso al suelo (patoso!! ¬¬u). 

Sakura cuando oyó el ruido, se asustó, pero cuando vio a Shaoran tirado en el suelo, aun se acongojó más. 

Lo giró, como pudo, ya que estaba boca abajo, se había desmayado, de nuevo (debilucho!!!!! ¬¬U). 

Sakura lo arrastró, no sin dificultad, hasta el sofá donde lo puso. Preparó agua, y con un trapito, le refresco la frente. Como tampoco podía hacer nada mas, continuó preparando la cena. 

Poco después, llegó Kero, entró por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, no encontró a nadie, solo la ropa de ese mocoso, plegada, no con mucha delicadeza, encima de la cama de Sakura, se sorprendió

- Como es posible que el mocoso se levantara, con todas esas heridas en la espalda? –se preguntó

Salió de la habitación, oía un ruido, como de cuchillo cortando. Bajó las escaleras volando, entró en el salón y se volvió a sorprender, el mocoso estaba allí, con un trapito en la cabeza, pero cambiado de ropa, parecía recién duchado, eso aun lo confundió mas.

- Como ha podido bajar las escaleras? Como es posible que esté con ropa limpia? Y la mas importante, Como es posible que esté... duchado? Acaso Sakura... –iba malpensando Kero

- Kero! Que haces aquí? Es que quizás se ha despertado? –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose donde estaba Shaoran

-AAAAHHH!!! SAKURA!!! NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!!!

- Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada!

- Sakura te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro...

- Como es que el mocoso está aquí? Como es que lleva ROPA LIMPIA? Y COMO ES QUE 

ESTÁ DUCHADO? –dijo aumentando el tono hasta estar gritando   

- Porque me haces todas estas preguntas?

Kero solo la miró con sorpresa

- Claro tu no sabes todo lo que nos ha pasado...

-A...a que te refieres? 

-Mira –Sakura se sentó en el otro sofá- cuando te has ido, he subido a la habitación, Shaoran continuaba desmayado, así que me duché. Poco después, Shaoran se despertó, y espejo, se manifestó porque decía que dos de las cartas se querían disculpar.

- _Muy típico de ellas... –pensó Kero_

- Olvido y Zarpa se disculparon, y me explicaron porque habían aparecido. 

- _Por eso he ido a casa de Yue? –pensó Kero de nuevo_

- Pero del libro salió otra carta... Amor... –dijo sonrojándose

- AMOR?!!! No será que tu y él os habéis... be...

Sakura solo afirmó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Shaoran, que tenía expresión tranquila

- Pero no entiendo algo... con todas las heridas que tenía, como se ha levantado de la cama? –dijo aun enfadado por lo del beso

- Espejo recitó, algo que Amor le había dicho: "_La fuerza del amor puede con todo, hasta con las heridas mas profundas", primero no lo entendí, pero Shaoran me pidió que le quitara las vendas... y sus heridas ya no estaban_

- Pero ahora vuelve a estar... inconsciente –dijo mirándolo

- Es que se ha caído por las escaleras 

A Kero le cayó una gota de sudor de la frente, mientras pensaba "_después de lo que ha pasado, y se cae de las escaleras_" 

- Bueno, voy a terminar de hacer la cena

-SSSÍÍÍÍ!!!! QUE HAY PARA CENAR?

- He hecho sukiyaki (un estofado de carne y verduras)

- Sukiyaki? Me encanta!!! Y de postre?

- Hay unas galletas que preparó papá esta mañana

Sakura terminó de hacer la cena, ayudada (mas bien dicho, molestada) por Kero

Shaoran se despertó, recordó haber caído por las escaleras. Estaba tendido en el sofá, supuso que Sakura lo había trasladado, desde el suelo hasta donde se encontraba. 

Se levantó, un poco mareado, y dolorido por el golpe recibido en la nuca. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero vio que Sakura estaba parando la mesa. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y puso su caliente mejilla, a tocar de la de Sakura.

Sakura estaba preparando la mesa, cuando noto, que algo la rodeaba por la cintura, unos brazos, y como su mejilla se encontraba con otra muy caliente. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Tienes hambre Shaoran?

Él no contestó, solo hizo girar suavemente a Sakura, hasta estar de frente. Ella le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, y Shaoran, con una mano en el cuello de Sakura y otra en su cintura, la atrajo, delicadamente hacia si, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Kero salió de la cocina, llevaba las servilletas, cuando levantó la vista, se le cayó lo que llevaba en sus pequeños brazitos. Se encontró con la escena mas, asquerosa que podría haber visto en su vida, como podía estar Sakura, besando a ese mocoso? Empezó a gritar:

- SUÉLTALA!!! SUÉLTALA!!! NO DEJARÉ QUE CONTINUES!!! –decía, intentando separar sus cabezas, pero no conseguía nada

Sakura y Shaoran estaban demasiado "ocupados", para darse cuenta que Kero gritaba, para ellos el mundo había desaparecido a sus pies, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, solos, no se daban cuenta que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, no podían separar sus labios, no después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que habían tenido que sufrir, sabían perfectamente que nunca más se iban a separar, no lo iban a permitir, no permitirían que nadie los separara.

 Cuando abrieron sus ojos, y dejaron de besarse, se encontraron a Kero, encima de la mesa, dormido. Sakura miró el reloj, era muy tarde, mas de lo que esperaba, aunque no le importó pasar tanto tiempo besándole, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.   

Sakura subió a Kero a su habitación, para que descansase mejor. Después cenaron Sakura y Shaoran, solos. Se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron dormidos. Sakura, encima del hombro de Shaoran, y este con su cabeza encima de la de Sakura, sus manos estaban unidas, y era como si sus sueños se comunicaran, ya que los dos soñaron lo mismo, soñaron estar siempre juntos, toda la vida, sin separarse jamás.

FIN     

Notas de la autora :  Silverstar...

Y aquí otro fanfic... un poco largo no? Me gusta tanto esta pareja, que siempre escribo sobre ella ^_^, y como me gusta hacerlos sufrir XDDD

Se que me ha quedado un poco pasteloso (que le voy a hacer? -_-U), pero prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para mejorar en el futuro!! (por dios!! Quien ha escrito esa frase?!! T_TÛ) 

Me gustaría que me enviarais vuestras criticas, vuestros halagos (que me gustan mucho), tomatazos, lechugazos y todo lo que se os ocurra a silverstar@navegalia.com prometo contestar a todos los que escriban

Por último quiero "agradecer" a mi hermano, que me molestase todos los días que me he dedicado a escribir la historia... GRACIAS PESADO!!! (Ahora mismo me está molestando de nuevo, haciendo sonidos extraños, y eso que tiene 20 años!!! ¬¬U)

Kiss, Silver

P.D. Dejad reviews!!  Me haréis muy feliz!!


End file.
